


Lost Bet

by kisala10



Series: Mystic Messenger Scenarios/AUs [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: Everyone was slightly drunk that night, except Yoosung. He was a lightweight and soon fell asleep after his first drink. After he passed out, Jumin gave his driver Kim the instructions to drive Yoosung back to his apartment. Jaehee and you went along as it was already late when you left. Zen helped carrying Yoosung in the car, leaving Seven and Jumin behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on Tumblr: "Could u write something about Seven losing a bet with jumin and he has to kiss zen"

“No way, I lost the bet against you??” Seven shouted out loud, banging his head against the table. He and Jumin placed a bet on whether you could tolerate alcohol well or you couldn’t. And Jumin was right about you and thus, he won the bet.

“You suggested that the loser has to listen to the winner’s request,” Jumin reminded Seven of the forfeit.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the red-haired male said in a small voice, his head resting on the table and looking away from the other RFA member. He was well aware of what he said. But he thought that he was going to win.

Seven and Jumin were currently alone in a private bar which belonged to the latter. All of RFA members had gathered here to celebrate the success of their party. It was also a welcome party for you. Even V was present to talk to you in person but he left earlier than the rest of you.

So, you all started drinking together. Jaehee didn’t drink much that night. She wanted to be conscious and aware of what she was doing. Zen tolerated alcohol well because he often drank at home, so he drank a lot compared to the others. Jumin was fine with alcohol too, he often drank a glass when he was with clients or when he was stressed out. Seven didn’t drink much but he still tolerated it to a certain extent.

Everyone was slightly drunk that night, except Yoosung. He was a lightweight and soon fell asleep after his first drink. After he passed out, Jumin gave his driver Kim the instructions to drive Yoosung back to his apartment. Jaehee and you went along as it was already late when you left. Zen helped carrying Yoosung in the car, leaving Seven and Jumin behind.

A small smirk appeared on Jumin’s face. He had a penalty for Seven. He probably wouldn’t have come up with it if he were sober at that moment. But his usual rationality was numb after drinking too much. “I want you to kiss Zen as soon as he enters the bar again.”

Seven raised his head and blinked in surprise. He caught on what Jumin wanted him to do and he tried keeping his voice. “Are you out of your mind?? How did you even come up with it??”

“A bet is a bet. You’re not telling me that ‘the Great Seven-O-Seven’ surrenders?” the businessman said as he took another sip of his cocktail. Seven didn’t like the penalty but it was his suggestion in the first place, so he had to see it through to the end.

Seven gulped down the rest of his drink, slamming his glass on the table and getting up. Then he declared: “Fine, I was the one who came up with it, so I’m going to stick to it. The ‘Great Seven-O-Seven’ never fails any mission!!”

And thus, he stomped to the entrance of the bar. Jumin turned around and watched him. He was amused by this situation. In a way, he could understand why Seven had fun messing with other people.

Seven leaned next to the entrance, impatiently and nervously waiting for the person in question to enter this room. He wanted to get over it quickly. Then he heard a door opening and slamming shut, followed by steps. Zen was back.

Zen whistled as he stepped into the bar. He didn’t expect Seven to stand right next to him and he jumped in surprise, letting out a yelp. “Whoa! You scared me, Seven…!”

Seven moved away from the entrance and got closer to Zen. He raised his head to look Zen in the eyes for a moment. “Luciel…?”

“Sorry, Zen,” Seven apologized before grabbing Zen’s collar and pulling him down to smash their lips together. It happened in a split second, so Zen had to catch on to the situation. He was taken aback by Seven’s action and pushed him away.

The man who initiated the kiss let go of him. Zen stepped back, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand. “Ew, dude! Why did you do this??”

Jumin who watched the whole scene was trembling at his whole body, trying to stifle a laugh. Seven turned around to him and shouted: “I’m not going to forget this!! I’m going to get you back for it!”

He walked past his friend without explaining anything further, leaving a dumb-founded Zen at the entrance of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this lolol I just hope I managed to make them stay in character xD  
> Stay tuned for more scenarios~


End file.
